


Diagnosis

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eames is so cool, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тут все разрушено, перемешано и потеряно, и Имс уверен – поправить это нельзя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по просьбам читателей, которые хотели развития событий драббла Anamnesis morbi.

 

В начале сентября Имс идет по больничному парку.

Точно так же он шел четыре дня назад, и за три дня до этого, и две недели назад. Но тогда был август, прохладный – но все же лето, а сегодня в воздухе отчетливо слышится дыхание осени. Листья еще даже не начали желтеть, но ухоженная неподвижность парка тронута увяданием.

Возможно, дело в том, что Имс вообще не хочет тут находиться. Он нарочно не смотрит на аккуратные клумбы, на ровные мозаичные дорожки, на подстриженные кусты – его тошнит от этой демонстративной красоты. Кого, спрашивается, эта красота должна радовать в подобном месте? Врачей? Пациентов?

Имс бы свихнулся, если бы ему пришлось гулять по этому стерильному парку. Ну, если бы был нормален изначально.

 

Когда он впервые видит уходящие под бесконечно высокий потолок ящички картотеки, Имс думает – это нельзя починить. Это нельзя починить, и отчаяние затапливает его, как ледяная вода. Ящички открыты, некоторые – вырваны с мясом, миллионы бумаг, фотографий, записок, схем вываливаются прямо на пол, кружат, как опадающие сентябрьские листья, мнутся и рвутся под тяжестью собственного веса.

Тут все разрушено, перемешано и потеряно, и Имс уверен – поправить это нельзя.

Но он отчего-то все равно пытается. Суетится бессмысленно, собирает бумаги, сортирует – несколько пачек из десятков и сотен тысяч листов, ставит на место – на место ли? – несколько уцелевших ящичков. Порядка от этого не прибавляется, но Имс старается не думать о бесполезности всей этой возни.

В конце концов, какие у него еще есть варианты?

Он работает, пока не кончается время на таймере – восемь часов во сне. К концу этого срока Имс чувствует смертельную усталость, хотя во сне его мышцы крепче, ему почти не нужно отдыхать.

Но тщетность усилий опустошает. Чтобы спасти хоть что-то, понадобятся годы работы. Имс не сдастся, он будет продолжать, но вечность впереди, вечность, проведенная во сне за монотонной и, возможно, бесполезной работой, – эта вечность наполняет Имса тупой холодной тоской. Картотека огромна, она больше, чем любое сооружение, которое Имс когда-либо видел во сне, и других помещений тут нет. Имс пытался выходить за двери, прячущиеся в стенах между шкафами, – но все они ведут сюда же. К бесчисленным разворошенным ящичкам. Весь разум Артура закольцевало на это перемешанное хранилище.

Самого Артура в картотеке нет.

Просыпаясь после первого погружения, измученный Имс думает, что в этом есть какой-то намек.

Он слишком устал, чтобы понять, какой.

 

Химика приводит Имс. Джеффри хороший парень, Имс познакомился с ним, когда только начинал – не так уж и давно на самом деле. У Джеффри есть недостатки, он любит… экспериментировать со смесями, но Имсу двадцать четыре, и он не считает любознательность недостатком.

_Не считал._

Поэтому он ручается за Джеффри. Убеждает Артура, что Джеффри – то, что им нужно. По сравнению со старыми смесями, оставляющими дикую мигрень, тошноту и омерзительный вкус соды во рту, Джеффри смешивает поистине райские коктейли – легкие и воздушные, как шампанское.

Имс ручается, Артур доверяет Имсу, а Кобб доверяет Артуру, и поэтому дело решено ко взаимному удовольствию. Каждый занимается своей работой – дримшеринг еще слишком юн, каждая новая задача – действительно новая, и им приходится сталкиваться с трудностями и решать проблемы на ходу. Они впервые делают совершенно незаконную работу, и Кобб бесконечно ноет, но почему-то не отказывается, а Артуру, кажется, незаконное дело нравится больше, чем скучная лаборатория. Их клиент – торговец оружием, а объект – законченный псих, помешанный на крупнокалиберных пушках. Его подсознание агрессивно, как ядерный реактор.

Стоило догадаться, что в таких условиях не все недостатки простительны.

Имс не догадывается.

 

Имс спускается в сон второй раз через два дня после первого – и мечтает уйти немедленно. Зажмуриться. Выбежать отсюда с криком.

Вот только бежать некуда – выход отсюда только наверх.

С прошлого раза ничего не изменилось, только рваной бумаги, кажется, стало больше. Все, что Имс починил за долгие часы непрерывной работы, выглядит абсолютно разрушенным и неотличимым от окружающего хаоса. Имс трижды проверяет – ящички ААА, ААБ и первые семьдесят ящичков ААВ – все, что он успел.

Половины этих ящичков теперь просто нет, половина разломана и валяется тут же, и лишь несколько сиротливых отщепенцев чудом держатся на своих местах.

Имс покрывается холодным потом, на секунду думая, что он мог только все испортить. Потом мотает головой. Это нельзя испортить, оно и так испорчено. Как можно сделать хуже то, что разломано на куски? Даже если Имс сожжет это хранилище, Артур не станет еще более безумным – ведь он и так абсолютно, совершенно, безнадежно безумен.

Если чинить сломанное достаточно упорно, то рано или поздно хотя бы что-то починится. Просто нужно _бежать в два раза быстрее_. Имс поставил таймер на час. Впереди у него двенадцать часов работы.

Он не хочет терять ни минуты.

 

В середине сентября парк раскрашивается красным, бордовым, коричневым, золотым – всеми цветами и оттенками теплой приветливой осени. Имсу не тепло. Сегодня он впервые видит в парке пациента. Тот не прогуливается по отвратительно-ровным дорожкам, нет. Мужчина, юноша – совсем молодой, возможно, даже моложе Артура, – в голубом свитере и спортивных штанах сидит на лавочке и внимательно разглядывает куст калины, будто в его ветках прячется целое королевство фей. Пушистые тапочки смотрятся дико на улице. Имс отводит взгляд – ему неприятно смотреть.

Он не позволит выводить Артура в этот отупляющий парк. Как хорошо, что в поддельных документах Имс разбирается лучше, чем в химиках. Ему пришлось практически зубами выдирать у Кобба право распоряжаться судьбой Артура. Подделки Имса оказались круче и убедительнее.

Имс опускает глаза на мозаичную плитку дорожки. Не то чтобы Артуру от его подделок и прав становилось лучше. Все чаще Имсу кажется, что с каждым днем в этом богом проклятом заведении Артуру становится только хуже. Имс уже почти решился забрать его отсюда. Все равно единственное возможное лекарство от болезни Артура есть только у него.

Имс сжимает пальцы на ручке серебристого чемодана.

У ступенек он оглядывается. Юноша не двинулся с места. Феи из куста калины пока не ответили ему взаимностью.

 

Имс никак не может понять систему. Иногда разрушений становится меньше, иногда – чаще – больше. Имсу кажется, это никак не зависит от его усилий. Что бы он ни делал, как бы не старался, сознание Артура подчиняется только каким-то своим, одному Артуру понятным законам.

Имс очень надеется, что эти законы есть.

Что это не хаос.

Имс приносит клеевой пистолет, гвозди, шурупы, цемент, он пытается приклеить ящички, намертво приколотить их к шкафам. Он терпеливо разбирает бумаги по алфавиту – иногда он видит в них знакомые лица, имена, события, и корчится от ужаса и боли. Это невыносимо – держать в руках чей-то разум, и еще страшнее – если это разум близкого человека. Его пальцы и сердце постоянно кровоточат.

Имс уверен, скоро его любовь отравит его, убьет, расколет на куски, и он сам останется в этом изломанном мавзолее навсегда.

Взбираясь на самый верх, он вклеивает бумаги в ящички.

А потом снова и снова.

 

Джеффри сообщает, что им нельзя умирать, лишь когда Артур истекает кровью. Точнее, когда они возвращаются, чтобы найти Артура, который стерег их отход, истекающим кровью. Осознание, почему сон так странно мигал и менялся, обрушивается на Имса, как холодный душ.

Конечно, ему нельзя умирать, кричит Кобб, пока Имс зажимает прямо руками ужасные раны, ему нельзя умирать, потому что он сновидец, а мы еще не закончили тут. Имс в ответ не кричит, он не хочет делать резких движений, чтобы не причинять лишних страданий, – Артур еще в сознании, и в самом деле, как он вообще может быть в сознании, это просто сумасшествие, и Имс почти не может выносить этого ужаса.

Ему наплевать, что они не закончили, пусть и Кобб, и Джеффри засунут деньги себе в задницы. Имс отпускает одну руку и достает пистолет.

На какую-то секунду становится слишком шумно, потому что Кобб и Джефф орут одновременно, но потом голос Джеффа берет вверх. Нам нельзя умирать, говорит он, потому что Лимб. Потому что я сделал слишком сильную смесь. Я хотел посмотреть, насколько стабильным будет сон.

Это был эксперимент.

И Имс чуть не вышибает мозги ему.

Про Лимб он только слышал и не уверен, что это не страшилка для начинающих сновидцев. Имс не особенно верит в такие страшилки, он никогда не был в Лимбе и не знает никого, кто бывал. Это всего лишь слухи. Хотя сейчас, когда под пальцами у него пульсирует вытекающая кровь, слухи неожиданно наполняются каким-то леденящим тяжелым смыслом.

Он спрашивает, сколько нужно ждать.

И не выдерживает через семь минут.

 

Заканчивается третья неделя сентября, Имс становится настоящим специалистом в ремонте, Артур по-прежнему безумен, как Шляпник, и Имс снова спускается в сон. С собой у него жидкие гвозди, ящик саморезов, огромная пачка деревянных реек, и он буквально сгибается под весом всего этого добра, когда открывает глаза.

Картотека выглядит неизменной. Разрушенной. Все так же, как всегда.

Имс и не рассчитывал особенно на изменения.

Он сваливает свой груз на единственный в этом царстве шкафов стол, сдвигая какие-то бумаги, грудой сваленные прямо в центре. Яркое пятно привлекает его взгляд, и Имс замирает.

Сверху на кипе бумаг лежит его портсигар. Имс принес его в прошлый раз, потому что если уж снова начинать курить – то хотя бы во сне, а местный бардак вряд ли может усугубиться от сигаретного дыма. Покурив и не получив такой нужной, такой необходимой разрядки, Имс вернулся к работе, а портсигар бросил на стол.

Так странно – то, что он все еще тут. Раньше все, что оставлял Имс, исчезало. Как и должно.

Пожав плечами, Имс сует серебряную коробочку в карман брюк, рассеянно перебирая бумаги, как будто в них внезапно, месяц спустя, обнаружится какой-то смысл.

В верхнем файле на первой же странице его фото.

Замирая от волнения, от надежды и липкого холодка близкого разочарования, Имс раскидывает стопку. Все файлы – про него. Десятки фотографий, информация о его жизни и работе, его привычки и характер. Бумаги смяты, кое-какие – порваны, во многих папках недостает листов.

Но Имс наконец-то близок к разгадке.

Оставшееся время во сне он ничего не чинит. Он сидит на краю стола и думает.

 

На улице конец сентября, и Артур тут уже полтора месяца. Золотое буйство деревьев потускнело, подернулось бурым и черным, хрупкие тонкие листья больше не шуршат под ногами – персонал собирает останки былой роскоши в большие, пахнущие дымом и плесенью промокшие груды и куда-то увозит.

Имсу на самом деле не интересно, куда.

Он дает себе клятву, что если не найдет лекарство в ближайшие три недели, то заберет Артура отсюда. Без листьев этот парк станет еще более ужасающ. А уж зимой он и вовсе превратится в концентрированное безумие серых дорожек и по-старушачьи скучных лавочек.

Имс увезет Артура куда-нибудь в Африку. Или в Южную Америку. Или во Вьетнам. Туда, где лето и нет шизофренических регулярных парков при психиатрических лечебницах.

Забавно, это, кажется, совсем не зависит от суммы, оставляемой на счетах заведения скорбящими родственниками пациентов. Что серая дыра с подпольными пытками, электрошоком и садистами-санитарами, что уютное гнездышко с компетентными врачами и улыбчивыми сестрами – везде одно и то же.

Имс не верит, что в таком месте кого-то можно вылечить.

 

После обнаружения портсигара Имс резко прекращает свои тщетные усилия по ремонту. Вместо этого он приносит в сон новые и новые вещи, раскладывает их на столе, на полу, прячет в ящиках, прикрепляет к дверным рамам. Он пробует все, до чего только может додуматься его богатое воображение: свои личные вещи, вещи Артура, документы с нескольких совместных работ, часы Кобба, сумочку Мол, сувениры из стран, где каждый из них успел побывать. Нелепый магнитик из Тайланда Имс оставляет в единственном уцелевшем ящичке в стеллаже рядом с крайней правой дверью. Фото смеющихся Артура и Мол – Имс помнит, как строил им забавные мины из-за объектива фотоаппарата, – прячет между чудом сохранившимися бумагами в шкафу в самом центре картотеки. Раскладывает на столе любимые галстуки Артура – слева направо, в строгом порядке, от светлых к темным.

Артур бы оценил.

Сначала – погружение за погружением – ничего не происходит, и Имсу снова кажется, что он хватается за соломинку, позволяет безумной надежде увести себя по очередному тупиковому пути. Он чувствует, как утекает время, – как будто тут, внизу, есть время.

Имс не сдается.

 

Артур не просыпается. Когда действие сомнацина заканчивается, они открывают глаза наверху. Они – это Имс, Кобб и Джеффри. Артур по-прежнему лежит в кресле, как чудовищная пародия на спящую красавицу, и не демонстрирует ни малейших признаков пробуждения.

Имс внутренне умирает четыре раза за те секунды, которые понадобились ему, чтобы выдрать из руки иглу ПЭСИВа и упасть на колени рядом с неподвижным телом. Артур жив, его пульс бьется ровно, грудь опускается и поднимается, ресницы не вздрагивают во сне. Это выглядит как кома – и, очевидно, это кома и есть.

Еще мгновение спустя рядом с ним склоняется Кобб.

– Ты идиот! – кричит он. – Что ты натворил?!

Имс не знает, что он натворил. Он в ступоре.

Но когда он приходит в себя, Джеффри лишается нескольких зубов. Имс убил бы его, но не хочет отходить от Артура даже для того, чтобы избавиться от тела. Кобб продолжает твердить, что все это – вина Имса, отвлекаясь только на возвращение объекта в стоматологический кабинет, а Имс по-прежнему сидит рядом с Артуром и пытается осознать случившееся.

Когда Кобб возвращается, и они все немного приходят в себя, они спускаются в сон.

Артура там нет.

 

Имс не ждет, не хочет терять драгоценного времени. Он чувствует, как с каждым часом, проведенным в этой богадельне, Артур тает, растворяется, словно призрак. Ни приступы буйства, ни истерики, ни слезы – ничего из этого не кажется Имсу признаком жизни. Он торопится, но старается хотя бы _не слишком_ торопиться.

Поэтому он подключает Артура к ПЭСИВу на следующий же день. Запястья Артура покрыты следами от игл, и Имсу приходится долго искать нетронутое место.

Галстуки Артура расположены в другом порядке – Имс, даже приложив усилия, не может понять, что это за порядок, – но все остальное там же, где Имс это оставил, и выглядит нетронутым. Имс сдерживает вздох. Нельзя опускать руки, нельзя отчаиваться. Крошечный результат – уже результат. Имс не понимает этих микроскопических знаков, этих тайных посланий Артура. В который раз он задумывается, где в этой картотеке спрятался сам Артур и почему Имс до сих пор его не нашел.

Артур не хочет быть найденным? Не хочет наверх?

Покачав головой – гадать можно до бесконечности, – Имс распаковывает банку с желтой краской и, встряхнув кистью, принимается красить ближайшую дверь.

Немного цвета этому склепу не помешает.

Капли краски падают на рассыпанные по полу бумаги. Имс не обращает внимания.

 

В начале октября Артура навещает Кобб. Он нервно оглядывается вокруг, будто ожидая увидеть пыточные инструменты и операционные, в которых строптивым пациентам делают лоботомию. Пасторальный пейзаж парка, кажется, не успокаивает, а только больше пугает его.

Всю дорогу от ворот он винит Имса в произошедшем. Имс молчит. Во-первых, он действительно виноват. Все произошедшее – целиком и полностью его ответственность, последствия его ошибки. Во-вторых, Имсу не интересно мнение Кобба. Ему нравится Доминик, нравится его энтузиазм и легкое безумие истинного ученого, но Кобб не приезжал ни разу с тех пор, как Артур оказался тут. А ведь Артур его лучший – и, кажется, единственный – друг.

Нет, Имсу безразлично, что на его счет думает Дом. Все, что его волнует, – как это посещение скажется на Артуре? Станет ли ему лучше? Или хуже.

Имс боится рисковать – и в то же время хочет попробовать. У него осталась всего одна неделя до установленного самому себе срока. Он уже договорился о перевозке Артура в Кейптаун.

Мыс Доброй Надежды – звучит неплохо в его ситуации.

_Обнадеживающе._

Кобб спускается с Имсом в сон, угрюмо изучает картотеку, поднимает какие-то бумаги. Совершает все те бессмысленные и нелепые действия, которые Имс совершал до него.

Потом он говорит, что Артура тут нет, и в голосе Доминика впервые с момента его приезда слышится сочувствие. Он не смотрит в глаза Имсу. Артура тут нет, говорит он, Артур все еще в Лимбе, и они не смогут его спасти. Нужно смириться и оплакать.

Артур умер.

Имс не идет его провожать.

 

За четыре дня до окончания срока Имс находит фото Артура и Мол, пришпиленное прямо в центре ярко-желтой теперь двери. Рядом фото Имса с фотоаппаратом – наверное, Артур щелкнул его на мобильник. Вид у Имса преглупый.

На зеленой двери – которую Имс выкрасил сразу же после желтой, – красуется одинокая фотография Кобба. Красным маркером на ней написано: «Ну и дурак».

Имс смеется и никак не может остановиться.

Он включает магнитофон. Артур терпеть не может Бритни Спирс, но ему придется потерпеть, раз он не желает присоединиться к веселью и выбрать музыку самостоятельно. Под бодрые трели поп-дивы Имс быстро красит оставшиеся двери – все в разные цвета, потом, разошедшись, красит еще и несколько шкафов. Он думает, оранжевый с бирюзовым смотрятся ослепительно. В буквальном смысле слова.

Артур должен быть в ярости.

Но ящики на голову Имсу не падают.

Кстати о ящиках. Имс до смерти устал их чинить. Честное слово, он в жизни больше не прикоснется к молотку и гвоздям. Если эти ящики невозможно починить, от них нужно просто избавиться. Имс сгребает покореженные деревяшки и выкидывает их за ближайшую дверь. Конечно, все выкинуть невозможно, картотека слишком огромна, но в этом углу определенно стало легче дышать.

Ящики не появляются снова, хотя Имс ждал чего-то подобного.

Улыбнувшись, он расставляет картины – буйство красок – прямо на полу, прислонив к шкафам. Даже если Артур намерен остаться тут навечно, скучно ему не будет.

 

Артур спит почти сутки, и за эти сутки они спускаются в сон девять раз. Каждый раз им приходится ставить свои макеты – разум Артура отказывается предоставлять хоть какое-нибудь поле для работы. Разума Артура просто _нет_ , он ушел куда-то, откуда его невозможно дозваться. Имс, похоже, единственный, кто продолжает верить. Он знает Артура. Знает его лучше, чем Кобб, хотя последний уверен в обратном.

Имс знает – Артур сможет выбраться. А если нет – он сам спустится в этот мифический Лимб и достанет Артура оттуда за шиворот. Джеффри уже дал ему несколько ампул той адской смеси.

Но смесь не пригождается. Потому что через сутки Артур _выбирается_.

Тогда, полтора месяца назад, Имс был рад. Сейчас он иногда малодушно думает, что в коме Артуру было лучше. Хотя кто знает, что происходило в Лимбе?

Никто.

Артур просыпается с криками, он ломает подскочившему Коббу два пальца на правой руке и нос, скрутить его удается с огромным трудом, а когда удается – становится понятно, что он совершенно, абсолютно, стопроцентно не в себе. Не в Артуре.

Больницу советует Кобб.

Именно тогда Имс впервые видит картотеку.

 

Сегодня канун отъезда, у Имса уже готовы вещи и документы, он поговорил с врачом Артура и оформил выписку. Утром он заберет Артура и уедет далеко-далеко отсюда. Даже парк сегодня кажется Имсу не таким угнетающим. Имс чувствует предвкушение – то ли хорошее предчувствие, то ли просто нетерпение, наконец-то появившаяся возможность покинуть это ужасное место.

Поэтому внизу он ничего не делает. Просто пододвигает к столу принесенное в прошлый раз мягкое кресло, заводит музыку – на этот раз ту, что любит Артур, – и пускает мыльные пузыри. Здесь, во сне, они еще причудливее, чем в реальности. Имсу удается сделать ворох крошечных блестящих кубиков и треугольников, и он смеется, довольный. Артур должен оценить такую бредовую физику.

Имсу легко. Впервые за долгие мучительные полтора месяца он чувствует, что на верном пути, что все делает правильно. Он совершил ошибку и будет долго просить прощения, но теперь он уверен – ему будет у кого просить прощения.

Мыльные пузыри переливаются всеми цветами радуги и танцуют под музыку.

Из-за желтой двери выходит Артур.

Он одет в джинсы и футболку, бос, его волосы отросли и слегка вьются. Он выглядит совсем здоровым. И нормальным.

– Привет, – говорит он слегка охрипшим голосом.

Ящики за его спиной начинают вставать на свои места. Бумаги поднимаются с пола, будто бы затянутые в невидимый ураган. Картотека чинит сама себя.

– Привет, – отвечает Имс и пускает очередной ворох пузырей прямо в Артура. – Я принес тебе чай.

 

Утром они улетают в Кейптаун. Имс хочет увидеть мыс Доброй Надежды.


End file.
